


Creation and Destruction

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU, so very very AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Well, at least he'd die well-fed.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Creation and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Preparations" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Um. *grin* This is a bit (well, okay, more than a bit) AU, but I just had to share.

Drying his hands on a convienient tunic (his, since he'd forgotten to put on an apron until too late, and was now splattered with stains), Aragorn surveyed his creations, and nodded, satisfied. A rich venison stew with vegetables shared the warming oven with fresh hot rolls, shaped as the Star of Gondor (he'd been feeling puckishly creative).

Then he noticed the utter chaos of the kitchen around him. Every surface was covered with vegetable scraps and used cookware. He groaned. Boromir was going to kill him!

The stew's rich aroma, though, made him smile. Well, at least he'd die well-fed.


End file.
